


Rain Delay

by owlways_and_forever



Series: When Eagles Fall Silent [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlways_and_forever/pseuds/owlways_and_forever
Summary: It's his wedding day and Fred is nowhere to be found.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Katie Bell & Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell/Fred Weasley
Series: When Eagles Fall Silent [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029726
Kudos: 1





	Rain Delay

“What’s taking so long?” Katie asked, pacing across the floor in her dressing room. Her eyes flickered to the window, the soft patter of rain on the glass attracting her attention.

“I’m sure it’s nothing,” Angelina replied, glancing toward the door. The wedding coordinator was supposed to come get them all at four o’clock, when it was time for the procession to start, but it was ten minutes past four and she still hadn’t showed up.

“You don’t think…” Katie started to say, wringing her hands.

“No, there’s no way he changed his mind, he’s not that stupid,” Angelina huffed. If Fred had decided to bail last minute, then he was beyond idiotic (and a dead man).

“Oh my god! I wasn’t even thinking that!” Katie gasped, anxiety and worry emanating from her in waves. “I was going to say what if something happened to him?”

“Oops,” Angelina said, feeling a little bit guilty. She had totally misread that. “I’m sure it’s nothing, just people showing up late - the usual delays. Fred’s probably standing up at the altar anxious for _you_ to walk down the aisle.”

o . o . o

“Ronald, where is your brother?” Molly hissed, hurrying over to him.

“No idea,” Ron shrugged.

“Am I the only one concerned that this wedding was supposed to start _fifteen_ minutes ago and the groom _still_ hasn’t arrived?” she huffed, hands on her hips.

“Katie’s probably pretty worried about it,” Ron mumbled, not wanting to be part of whatever situation was going on _at all_.

“You’re not too old to have your ears boxed, young man,” Molly warned, and Ron immediately took a step away.

As Molly opened her mouth to speak again, the outer doors of the chapel opened, and a red-haired young man in a grey suit rushed in, shaking water droplets from his hair.

“Fred!” Molly exclaimed, taking her son’s arm and pushing him towards the inner door. “Where have you been? Oh never mind, just hurry up so we can start the procession… honestly, twenty minutes late to your own wedding -”

“Mum, no, I’m -” Fred protested, trying to resist her shoves down the aisle.

“What must Katie think, she’s probably so worried, keeping her waiting, I hope you’re a better husband than that,” she ploughed on, completely disregarding her son’s objections.

They reached the front of the chapel, next to the altar, and Molly finally released her hold on her son.

“Now, you stay here, and I’ll go tell the coordinator that we’re ready to start so she can fetch Katie,” she commanded.

“MUM!” he hollered, demanding her attention. “I’m not Fred, I’m George.”

“Good heavens,” Molly whispered to herself, looking horrified. George wasn’t sure whether she was more upset that she couldn’t tell the difference between her sons or that she still didn’t know where Fred was.

“It started to drizzle, and when Fred saw, he said he needed to take care of something, some sort of surprise,” George explained. “I offered to handle it, but he said he had to be the one to do it, so he sent me ahead to tell you guys what was going on. Just go sit down, he should be here soon, he said it wouldn’t take that long.”

Molly took her seat next to Arthur and the rest of her children, Ron joining them once he was sure that all the guests had arrived. They waited rather impatiently for Fred to get there, whispers crawling among their friends and family. After what seemed like an eternity, the side door of the chapel swung open.

Fred rushed in, more than a little bit wet. He had been so preoccupied with the surprise that he had evidently forgotten to make sure he didn’t end up completely sodden. He threw a thumbs up into the air to tell the wedding coordinator that they were ready to proceed, and rushed to his spot at the front of the chapel. He flashed his twin brother a grin as the music began to swell and echo through the space.

The grand doors at the back of the chapel opened and Angelina began to walk down the aisle, dark skin beautifully complemented by the buttercream dress she was wearing. George smiled widely as he saw his girlfriend walking down the aisle, thinking of a little ring he had hidden in the Burrow and a day in the not too distant future where they’d get to do this again (he hoped). He winked when she reached the front, taking her place opposite him, and she giggled quietly in response.

The doors open once more and Katie appeared in view, radiant in her white gown. Fred had never seen a sight more splendid, and his heart leapt with joy. It seemed to take an eternity for her to make her way down the aisle to him, and yet at the same time it passed in the blink of an eye, and then she was there. The most beautiful woman he’d ever laid eyes on, and she was standing in front of him, and he was going to marry her.

“You look absolutely amazing,” Fred whispered, and she smiled even wider.

“Well, I thought one of us should,” she quipped, eyes darting across his damp suit and soggy hair.

Fred laughed out loud, unable to contain his mirth. She was perfect.

“I had to make sure everything was perfect,” he whispered, explaining his drenched appearance.

Katie gave him a questioning look, but Fred only grinned mischievously, imagining her face when she saw the new fireworks he had created just for her, just for this day. The best day of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Round: 6  
> Theme: Unexpected Life  
> Type: Drabble [200-950 words]  
> Prompt: [Event] Being late for their own wedding
> 
> Additional Prompt: [Weather] Drizzle


End file.
